


The Marks We Bear

by Rubi_in_Rust



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Positivity, Body Worship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Messed Up Body Image, Scars, fudging with canon a little bit, maybe some smut?, realistic depiction of men's bodies, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubi_in_Rust/pseuds/Rubi_in_Rust
Summary: Turning Steve into a super soldier put a lot of stress on his body. You don't just go from weighing 90 pounds to a 250 slab of muscle without a few stretch marks. Well, a lot of stretch marks. All over. He's basically a human stretch mark, and despite now having a perfect body he doesn't seem to think so. Luckily Tony is there to fix that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I grew up around a lot of big, muscled men, what with my brothers and cousins being in the army, wrestling, and rugby. I see that most fics gloss over what people's bodies actually look and feel like, and solely focus on the socially accepted attractive qualities. I want to show what it's like to live with real men and spread some body positivity. Stretch marks are cool as hell y'all

Steve hates taking showers anymore. He doesn't like looking at his naked body, he thinks it looks too brutalized. Not by scars, those all fade into the patchwork of his skin, but by the tortured skin that's stretched so thin his blood shows underneath and his flesh looks like stringed cheese when it's pulled apart. Not a pretty picture, he thinks. He doesn't miss his old body, not with how weak he was, how the coughing got so bad he's sit in bed with tears in his eyes all night long. He cherishes his strength, and the freedom it gives him, now he can protect the people he cares about... or at least try to. He thinks about Bucky, the look on his face when he fell. Bucky had stretch marks too. When they were growing up he'd pull his shirt up and show them off to Steve, joking that they looked like he'd been whipped across his back. Steve remembers touching Bucky's marks with gently hands, afraid to hurt Bucky. Despite how painful they looked, Steve couldn't help but be jealous that Bucky had them at all, that he had grown big and strong while Steve remained weak and powerless. He should be grateful for his stretchmarks now, they are a testament of his growth and strength. But when he looks at the torn skin he can't help the feelings of revulsion that pile up in his chest. So he showers with the lights off. First mistake. The second mistake was showering in Tony's room after a mission where they brought home smelly guests, because when he trips over the edge of the shower sill he falls flat on his face and knocks all the toiletries off a nearby shelf. Shit.

"Steve? Are you alright in there?"

Double shit.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me - shit" Steve swears as a bottle of fancy lotion hits him in the head, falls to the floor, and shatters.

"Language," Tony chides. "What just happened?"

"I knocked over a bottle of your lotion and it shattered"

"Oh no, don't move, I'm coming in. I don't want you stepping on glass shards."

"No no, Tony, it's okay I've got the serum"

"The serum won't save you from embedded glass, you'll just heal around it, let me get a rag or something, hold tight, Cap."  
Steve hears Tony's footsteps walk away a few steps then backtrack.

"I can just use my shirt! I'm coming in, Cap, promise I won't look. Well, I'll only look a little bit." The door opens and Steve fumbled for a towel, a shit, anything to cover himself with. Tony must not see. He hisses as he brushes against glass shards.

"Jesus Christ, did you take out the light too when you fell? Why's the light off?" Tony flips the switch and Steve shouts, both from the sudden assault of light and from fear. Tony must not see him naked. No one has seen him naked since before the serum, not even Bucky. 

"Turn it off!" Steve shouts.

"But I can't see where I'm going,"

"Off!"

Tony flips the switch back off. "Cap? Steve? What's wrong, why can't I turn on the lights? Is it because I said was gonna look, you can't blame me I'm a grown man with eyes. But I can not look for you. Cap? "

Steve pants on the floor. "I don't want you to see me."

"Okay then hotshot, I won't look at you. But we're both men, you don't have to hide yourself from my proper. lady eyes. You've got nothing to hide from me. Tony's voice lowers, like he were coaxing an animal.

"I don't want anyone to see me." 

"Now that would be a tragedy to all humankind, you gonna deprive everyone of worshipping at the Steve ROgers shrine to GOd?"

""Don't joke about that Tony. I just don't want anyone seeing me naked."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm hideous."

Tony sucked in a breath. "You're joking, right? Steve, You've gotta be joking, you're gorgeous. You're literally a perfect human being, how could you not be?" Tony edged closer, fumbling in the dark.

"I look good in the suit. Out of it I'm just a wreck. Tony, could you please leave? I'm fine, it's just a few cuts."

"Uh-uh, you need immediate medical, and i need to get that glass out of the way so neither one of us gets hurt again. C'mon, Steve, You're gorgeous and i won't look. I just want to help you. The more you move around the further that glass is going into your skin."

Steve was quiet for a moment. "Alright," he whispered. "As long as you promise not to look"

"Cross my arc and hope to die." Tony turned the light back on, but this time Steve was prepared and kept his eyes shut. "Jesus, Steve, did you knock the whole shelf down with you? I really should've installed those into the wall." He made his way to where Steve half lay ha;f sat. Steve opened his eyes a smidge to see Tony shirtless, mopping the fragments up with his t-shirt. True to his word he is not looking at Steve. He drags the shards out of the way, then grabs one of the many towels lying on the floor to wipe up the smaller bits before pushing those out of the way too. He makes a red carpet of sorts with the towels that leads out of the bathroom, probably just in case there are any tiny shards still on the ground. Tony then drapes a large one over Steve before leaving the room, letting Steve pull himself up and wrap the towel around his waist. He's still sopping wet from the shower, and tries to dry off quickly, but flinches in pain at the fragments embedded in his arm. 

"Tony, I think I'm gonna need some more of your help" 

Tony's head pops in the bathroom, facing away from him. "Whatchu need?"

Steve sighed. "I have some glass in my arm. could you help me get it out? Please?" Steve could tell Tony was smiling.

"No problem, I've got a first aid kit in every room in this floor. Do you wanna sit on the toilet? i could bring you a blanket to cover yourself with." tony was only partly joking about the blanket, but Steve would rather be embarrassed than ashamed. 

"Yes, please."

"Oh. Okay, I'll be right back, hang tight."  
Steve pushed his wet hair off his forehead. Great. Just when he and Stark were coming to an easy friendship did he give Tony ammo to mock him with. This wasn't gonna be easy to deal with. The stretch marks were everywhere but his feet, ankles, forearms and neck. But Tony did have a point when he said his body would heal around the glass, he didn't want a repeat of him and Clint's BB fight; he still had that BB in his upper thigh. Tony came back with the Steve's favorite type of blanket, the soft and fuzzy kind. Tony averted his eyes as he handed it to Steve, who promptly sat on the toilet's closed lid and laid it over himself.

"Alright, I'm ready."

"Don't worry, Spangles, I've got steady hands. " Tony pulled out the first aid kit and found tweezers and gauze. He land a hand on Steve's uninjured shoulder and smiled softly. "I'll be gentle."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony cleans Steve up and Steve is shook by how attractive Tony is.

"I'll be gentle." Those words, coupled with Tony's tender expression sent a wave of flames down his body. Shit. Shit shit shit. God, he wished he had more than the World's Softest Blanket on his lap to cover up other places the blood had rushed.  
Its okay, Steve, you have glass in your arm focus on that, he told himself

" I'm ready," he said. Tony carefully picked out the largest of the pieces first an set them on the gauze. True to his word he did have incredibly steady hands, probably from working with delicate machinery all his life. Steve supposed he should have expected that, but Tony didn't have the slender, unblemished hands of a surgeon, he had the callused, scarred hands of a working man. They were thick and muscled, with just a hint of hair dusting the backs. 

"I don't know how many times I've been cut by glass. They leave some of the worse lacerations since they have uneven edges. That's how I got all these scars"  
Steve eyed Tony's torso.  
"Somehow I've got a feeling you didn't get all those scars from glass."

"Tony chuckled. "You got that right. I think half of my body at this point is scar tissue."

"Are you okay?" 

Tony clenched his jaw. " No. But who is? We're all a little fucked up, but we gotta keep moving forward."

Steve sighed. " I couldn't have said it better. But if you... if you need someone to talk to I guess I'm here for you."

"You're here for me?" Tony joked. "I'm the one patching you up, Rogers." 

"Thank you for that, by the way."

"It's not a problem. I got first aid kits in every room in the Avenger's floors."

"You have first aid kits in every room? How accident prone are you?"

Tony grinned, still focused on Steve's arm. " You'd be surprised how handy it is, I've stitched myself up after many a fight, and it's not just me, you guys get injured all the time. I'm just taking precautions."

"That's...pretty thoughtful. You really do take care of us, don't you?"

"Don't go telling anyone, they'll think I've gone soft."

Tony gently maneuvered Steve's arm to the side so he could get a better angle on the glass. His rich brown eyes were intensely focused on the task at hand and he was close enough Steve couldn't help but admire the dark curve of his lashes. Come to think of it, this was probably the longest time he and Stark had been in direct physical contact with each other. Neither of them had exchanged more than friendly pats or claps on the shoulder. Steve couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have that intense gaze directed at his eyes, and those hands touching him without the prerequisite of injury, to just have Tony touch him because he wanted to. Steve could feel his face turn up a few degrees and he quelled the electricity in the base of his stomach. Stark was just helping him, no need to think any indecent thoughts about him. Especially when the man was shirtless in front of him. At that moment Tony removed a particularity deep sharp and Steve yelped. Suddenly those eyes were on his and he felt his chest constrict. Wow. 

"Sorry, I guess my mechanic hands aren't as gentle as I promised."

"No you're hands are wonderful they feel great, I mean they don't feel bad, that - that didn't feel too bad I'm alright." 

Stark smirked."My hands feel wonderful now, do they. "

Steve screamed internally. That smile shouldn't be able to undo him like it was, he and Stark were just friends. Colleagues. He prayed to every god that was that Tony wouldn't look down.

Stark continued. "I mean, you don't feel too bad either, if it's any consolation." he went back to picking the last of the pieces out of his arm, unaware of the fact that Steve stopped breathing. Tony folded the gauze up, threw it in the trash, and grabbed a wipe out of the kit and wiped Steve's arm down.

"I won't get an infection, super serum, remember?"

"Doesn't mean I shouldn't treat you right," Tony said.

"It's fine, Tony. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Cap. Pleasure doing business with you. Now, if that's all, I think I'll get out of your hair." Tony put the first aid kit away and left the bathroom. Steve groaned and put his head in his hands. What is wrong with him? He wrapped the blanket around him and dried his hair off with a towel. He reached for his clothes only to realize they were sopping wet from the shower incident. Great. He opened the door to the bathroom. 

"Uh, Tony? You still in here?"

"I'm here bub, what's up?" Tony looked up from a StarkPad. He was still shirtless.

"Uh... I may have gotten my clothes wet from when i fell out of the shower. Do you think I could borrow some of yours? "

Tony raised his eyebrows. "First off, you look like a Greek god with that toga thing you've got going on, love it. But also, none of my clothes will fit you right. I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm a few sizes smaller than you are"

"I'd rather not wear my toga out in the common area."

"I'm the only one you want to be a Greek god for? I'm flattered."

Steve gave Tony an exasperated look. 

"Come on, Tony, surely you have an old shirt or sweatpants or something."

"I'll see what I got. JARVIS? Do you know if i have anything like that?"

"Second drawer on the right, Sir."

"Thanks, boo." 

Tony got out a faded ACDC tank top and a pair of grey sweatpants. 

"You're gonna have to go commando unless you want to wear my underwear."

Steve shuffled forward to take the clothing. "No thank you, I think that's where I'll draw the line." His voice was half an octave higher than normal.

"Suit yourself."

Steve turned to the bathroom and shut the door, changing quickly. The tank top was almost a crop top and the sweatpants were highwaters, but they were better than nothing. But everyone would be able to see the stretch marks that radiated from his armpits to his chest and arms, as well as the ones that cut up into his stomach and across his lower back.

"You sure you don't have anything bigger?" he called through the door.

"Nada."

"I can't wear these."

"What? They're not that small, don't be so full of yourself."

"Yes they are, I'll give them back. I'll just wear the toga"

"Steve, why are you being so stubborn, just come out already, you'll be fine."

"I can't wear these." he repeated. 

"I'll be the judge of that, come show me. If they're too small I'll let you toga, but you do not want to let Widow or Barton catch you in that, you will become an internet meme."

"That's sounding like the lesser of two evils right now."

"What? Do you want to give them blackmail?? Just show me what you look like and we can make that decision together."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE I'M HIDEOUS, OKAY?"

There was silence on the other side of the door. "You're joking, right? Because there's no way in hell anyone could ever think you're hideous."

Steve pressed his head against the door and shut his eyes." But I am. The serum - you don't know what it did to my body. I look like a war zone."

"And I don't?" Tony said. "My chest is all fucked up from literally being blown up. If anyone's a war zone it's me."

"No, Tony, you're beautiful."

"And you're not? You see how there's a discrepancy in there?"

"It's not the same..."

"Like hell it ain't. Just come out of the bathroom, Rogers. Come out."

"Tony..."

"Steve. Come out. It's okay."

Steve took a deep breath, steadying himself. He pulled his pants up and tried to tug the tank top down to cover as much as possible. He can do this he can do this he can do this it's fine it's just Stark. He took another breath and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I or should I not put dick sucking in the next chapter? There's definitely gonna be body worship. I know it's been angst but I wanna work my way up to the tenderness. Thanks for reading!  
> Alternate ending :  
> "Steve, come out!"  
> " I'm bisexual!"  
> "Okay, not what I meant but I support you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony shows Steve how beautiful he really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they will seriously make out and do foreplay but I'll leave the actual sex to y'all's imaginations because what if my dad ever saw this hnnng not ready for that convo haHA enjoy

Steve looked at the ground, waiting with bated breath for Tony's reaction. 

"Steve... you're beautiful."

Steve tears his gaze off the ground to look at Tony in shock. He searches for humor or deception but all he sees is adoration.

"What?" he croaks out.

"You, Steven Grant Rogers, are beautiful. You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen."

Steve fidgets and fingers the hem of the too-short tank top, trying to hide his skin. 

"You're just trying to make me feel better. Thank you, but I don't need it."

"What are you talking about? I could go on and on about each part of your body but since I don't want to creep you out or come on too strong I'm not, but you're gorgeous, Steve. I'm not just saying that. Trust me, I wish I were."

Steve knit his eyebrows together. "What's that supposed to me?"

Tony swore and rubbed his face. "Are you really gonna make me say it?"

"I still don't know what you mean."

"Jesus, Steve, I'm attracted to you! I have to keep myself from ogling you every day, I've been trying to keep my distance because I know if I touch you for too long I won't want to stop, and I know that's not what you want to hear, 'cause I'm a guy and you're from the 40's, but that's how I feel. "

Steve's mouth could catch flies and his face heated up. " You... fancy me?"

"Oh my god, yes, Captain Obvious. You gonna make me spell it out for you?"

" I didn't know..."

"Course you didn't notice, you're straighty McStraightface, why would it even occur to you?" Tony muttered as he pinched his nose.

Steve frowned. "What's straight?"

"You only like women."

"I don't only like women."

"Let me guess, you also like gals, wait, what?"

Steve stepped closer. "I like a fella too. "

Tony gaped up at him. "You like me too? Like, you really like me?"

Steve shuffled his feet. " Yeah. I do. A lot."

"Why?"

"Sorry?"

"Why the hell would you like me, I'm a wreck, you're perfect."

"We're both wrecks, that doesn't mean you aren't worth adoring. You're kind even though you hide it, and you care so much, and your smile feels like it could power the sun, and you don't treat me like a relic."

" So you admit you're worth admiring too?" Tony smirked but his face was turning pink.

" Never said I wasn't worth loving, just not too easy on the eyes. "

"You're right, you'd be a lot easier on my hands." Tony's eyes glinted.

"And you'd be a lot nicer on my lips," Steve challenged. There was a moment of disbelief before Tony launched himself at him. They were clumsy at first before Steve tilted his head and they found their rhythm. Steve wrapped a strong arm around Tony's torso, fireworks exploding in his stomach at the feeling of skin on skin. He brought a hand to Tony's jaw as Tony dug his fingers in Steve's hair and ministered to his mouth. he sighed into the kiss, and Steve clutched him closer. Tony gently dragged Steve's bottom lip between his teeth and licked inside. His beard prickled Steve's chin and he shuddered as a chill went through him. He hoisted Tony up by his thighs and Tony eagerly wrapped his powerful legs around Steve's waist. Tony broke their kiss to trail nips down Steve's neck, licking the most sensitive spots as Steve panted.  
"I want you so bad," Tony growled, and pressed an open mouthed kiss to Steve's adam's apple.  
"Then take me," Steve whispered.  
"Get me to the bed," Tony ordered. Steve led them to the enormous bed and crawled on top, still holding Tony, before releasing him onto the bed so he could get a better look at him. Tony looked like the cat that got the cream as he splayed on the bed and Steve couldn't help but press his body against his and kiss him fiercely. Tony writhed underneath him and he groaned at the friction. Tony wound his hands behind Steve's neck and he'd never felt more like a man than this moment with Tony in his arms. He felt like a light was going to start shining out of his chest to match how happy he was. He steadied Tony's grinding hips with a calloused hand, and Tony whined at the need for friction. Steve chuckled and Tony pouted. Steve wanted to just eat him up, lick his way around his scars, familiarize himself with Tony's body. He leaned down, maintaining eye contact so he was sure Tony was alright with it, and kissed his way around Tony's chest, licking the scars and gently scraping his teeth over his pert nipples. Tony groaned.

"You're killing me, Cap."

"Walk it off," Steve smirked. Tony's stomach jerked under him as his breath hitched.

"Sir yes sir" he whispered. Steve smiled wider and captured Tony's lips with his for a hot kiss. Tony felt his way up Steve's chest and gently pushed him away.

"I'm supposed to be the one taking your breath away, remember?"

"Trust me, you already have."

"Gross! You big sap. I'm gonna return the favor, alright?"

Steve sat back. "I'm yours." Tony's breath hitched again and he propped himself up and crawled over.

"I'm gonna make you see how beautiful you are," he promised, caressing Steve's cheek. "This jawline," he sucked along the edge of it. "These gorgeous storm cloud eyes," he pressed a kiss to the corner of each eye and Steve ducked his head and chuckled. "That megawatt smile that threatens the existence of kittens," 

Steve laughed. "Not the kittens!"

"Yes, the kittens are all dying because they can't outdo your cuteness. Stop that, you monster, stop smiling!" Tony cupped Steve's face in his hands. He leaned in for a clumsy kiss before dragging his hands lower, down Steve's neck and to his shoulders, feeling down the soft muscles of his torso. He slipped his fingers under the tank top and looked at Steve imploringly. "Can I?"

Steve swallowed and took a deep breath. "Let me do it." He hooked his hands under the soft fabric and pulled it over his head. Tony's mouth watered.

"Can I touch you?"

Steve nodded. Tony splayed his fingers over Steve's abdomen and rubbed his thumbs softly over the skin. Steve looked away. Tony had been enthusiastic beforehand, but he couldn't help the nagging of self doubt in his mind that told him he was horrifying. he braces himself for Tony to try and ignore his body and get back to his mouth. It didn't come. He glanced back at Tony and was astounded when he saw Tony staring with open adoration at his torso.

"Say something," Steve urged. Tony blinked and looked back up at him, but kept his hands smoothing over the skin. He smiled.

"You're even more beautiful than I could've imagined."

"You believe that," 

"I do. You're hottt. With three t's."

Steve covered his eyes, trying not to cry. "I'm pretty sure you're the only one that's ever said that."

"No one has ever told you how hot you are? No way. I don't believe it." Tony's hands drifted upwards and rested on his pecs.

"'S true. Nobody has ever wanted me for my body. Not unless they need Hitler to get punched."

"I don't believe it. You know I literally had a figurine, or a poster, or a newspaper clipping of you in almost every room of my house growing up? I knew I was bi when I was five and my mom caught me kissing a Captain America action figure."

The corner's of Steve's mouth turned up but he said nothing.

"Looks like I'd better make up for the lack of love you've gotten. That starts right now."

"I feel like I should be doing that for you. No one thanks you for all the work and money you put into the team, or how you're housing and funding all of us and making us all feel welcome and accepted."

"Aw shucks, Rogers, you're gonna make me blush."

"I thought I was doing that earlier before you stopped to compliment me."

"Semantics." Tony bowed his head and bumped it against Steve's chest, nuzzling him. "You feel really nice. Safe. Warm. Kinda squishy but not too squishy. Squishy in a good way. Not that there's anything wrong with squishy-"

"Tony. Stop saying the word 'squishy'."

Tony laughed. "But really, you feel nice." Steve swallowed and put his arm around Tony.

"You feel nice too," he whispered.

Tony looked up and smiled. "I like your stretch marks. They look like tree roots."

"Tree roots." Steve lowered his hand from his eyes.

"Yeah, Celtic tree roots. Or flames. You should've been a fire related superhero."

Steve quirked a small smile.

"I like them. It makes you more human, seeing how you've grown. It's actually kinda hot." Tony gently traced his fingers up the fingers of the marks on Steve's belly, and Steve barely suppressed a shiver.

"Do they hurt?"

" No... They just feel vulnerable."

"But you trust me though," asked Tony. 

"Of course." Steve gasped when Tony bent down and licked a gentle stripe up the tallest of the flames, smoothing his hands up the marks on his hips as he went. Tony nibbled Steve's neck and Steve squeezed him harder.

"I'm gonna show you just how hot you are. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch that Human Torch reference? ;)
> 
> What should I write next? Any requests?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hit me up on tumblr if you feel like it: https://mynameismeowmeow.tumblr.com/  
> 


End file.
